well this was unexpected
by queen caffeine
Summary: "The moment seemed right, so I figured…screw it." Buttercup was expecting a typical Friday night of pizza and B rated movies, not this. —butch/buttercup


**disclaimer: boy do i ever wish i owned these characters  
** **notes: yO I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER ONESHOT AND OH LOOK IT'S MORE GREENS CAN I GET A HELL YEAH  
** **notes2: this is another collab with the AMAZING lilithkiss! she's so nice and i absolutely love working with her, props to her for the cover image AND the prompt for this!  
** **playlist: 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings**

.

.

 _Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be, you and me_

.

.

x

Contrary to popular belief, living with her boyfriend actually isn't that bad.

Okay, maybe they have the occasional bad day, but for the most part, Butch is a pretty agreeable roommate. Their two bedroom, two bath apartment isn't huge, but they don't need a lot of space for just the two of them and Rocky, their pitbull.

Now, that isn't to say that Butch can't be a pain in the ass sometimes. He's mellowed out over the years, but he's still the same sarcastic shit he was in high school. Buttercup will be the first to attest that he snores like a chainsaw and is a nightmare to wake up in the morning (according to her sisters, his brothers are pretty heavy sleepers as well). And ever since the panty-incident when they first moved in together, he's absolutely _forbidden_ from doing any laundry.

On the other hand, Butch is a decent cook (obviously no match for her superior skills, but then again, who is?) and he agreed to be the official dish-washer since Buttercup does all the laundry. He also takes Rocky out with him on his late night runs (Buttercup takes Rocky with her on her own morning runs), and doesn't destroy their bedroom every time he gets dressed.

Along with designated chores and responsibilities, the couple also has designated days or nights just for spending time with each other, whether it's something simple like a walk in the park or more extravagant like the once-in-a-while fancy dinner.

Friday nights are one of these designated 'date nights': movie night.

Buttercup and Butch take turns buying pizza or Chinese food and picking out B rated movies, and once both come home from work they settle in for some quality time together.

Tonight is no different.

x

It's Buttercup's turn to pick the movies and Butch's turn to pick up dinner, which is undoubtedly pizza (Buttercup swears that at times he loves pizza more than he loves her). The green-eyed superheroine already accumulated a small stack of B rated movies and has the first one, some old monster film, set up in the DVD player and ready to go.

The time ticks closer to seven, and Buttercup retreats into their bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. She ties up her hair (which reaches the tops of her shoulders now) into a small bun, revealing her undercut. Buttercup then slips into a pair of black yoga pants and a tank top.

Padding out into the living room again, she pauses for a moment to rub Rocky's ears before making her way to the fridge for some drinks.

She pulls out two hard apple ciders and brings them to the living room coffee table. Just as she sets them down on coasters, the front door unlocks and swings open, revealing her boyfriend.

"Honey, I'm home!" He calls out, grinning widely. His suit jacket is thrown over one shoulder; long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone. He's holding two pizza boxes in his hands.

Buttercup rolls her eyes but gives him a small smile. "Welcome home," she says, walking over and rising on her tip-toes to kiss him.

It's a short, sweet kiss, and Butch's smile is now less sly and more loving. Rocky bounds up to the two of them, tail wagging furiously.

"Hey buddy," Butch greets brightly, bending down to properly pet their dog with one hand as his other still holds the pizza. Rocky licks his hand and Buttercup slips around her boyfriend to close and relock the front door.

"Let me take those," she relieves him of their dinner and brings the boxes to the living room. Butch walks past her, and plants a kiss on her cheek before disappearing into their bedroom. Buttercup grabs two paper plates and some napkins from the kitchen and finishes the food setup in the living room.

Butch comes out a few minutes later, clad in black basketball shorts and a faded muscle tee. His gelled hair has lost some of its volume by the evening; nowdays he keeps it shorter on the sides and a little longer on the top, still retaining some of his spiky locks but not as unruly as they were in high school.

"Ready for movie night?" Buttercup asks, taking a seat on the couch and popping the lid off of her cider. Butch plops himself down on the couch next to her, and Buttercup places her legs over his. He grabs his own drink and raises it in a silent toast as agreement.

His girlfriend grabs the remote and presses play and the two settle in for the night.

x

About an hour and a half later, the two have finished the first movie and are starting the second; same goes for the pizza. They've shifted closer to each other, Buttercup tucked under Butch's arm and her legs still thrown over his.

"This movie is awful," Butch laughs as one of the female characters onscreen walks right into a trap, completely oblivious.

Buttercup snickers along with him. "I know," she responds. "That's why I picked it. Figured it would be entertaining at least."

Butch presses a kiss against her temple and continues to nurse his drink.

The couple sits in contented silence, with the occasional bout of laughter at the less-than-stellar filming and special effects, as per usual on Friday nights.

x

"Hey Sunshine," Butch says, voice low. His fingers trail up Buttercup's spine, sending tingles over her shoulder blades and the back of her neck.

"Hm?" She hums in response. The two of them have changed positions yet again. Butch is stretched out along the couch, and Buttercup is lying on top of him. Her ear is pressed over his heart, head tucked under his chin, and his left arm lays heavy across her waist as his right draws patterns on her back.

"I have to ask you something."

Buttercup is only half paying attention to him, the other half of her still watching the movie. "What is it?"

Butch is silent for a moment, and his right hand leaves her back. He shifts slightly so they're more upright, but Buttercup doesn't think much of it.

That is, until he grabs her left hand and slips something cool and weighted onto her ring finger.

Buttercup's entire world suddenly freezes, her mind going blank and heart stuttering as she registers what's happening.

 _Is this actually happening?_

"Marry me?" Butch questions, emerald green eyes locking onto hers.

She feels like she's falling, drowning even, and her tongue feels too heavy to form words. Lime green eyes blink owlishly up at him, full of bewilderment and slight confusion, and Butch can't help but chuckle.

His laugh rumbles deep in his chest, and the vibrations snap Buttercup back to the present as she realizes she hasn't answered him yet.

"Butch, _what the hell,_ oh my God!" She stares down at her finger, which now holds a shiny new engagement ring.

Butch just laughs harder. "Is that a no?" He manages to get out, although he doesn't seem too doubtful of her answer.

" _No,_ that's not a no, you dumbass!" Buttercup slaps him half-heartedly. "Yes! Yes. That's a yes."

"Good," Butch calms his laughter and takes a deep breath. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Buttercup's cheeks turn a bit red, but she rolls her eyes fondly. "Of _course_ I'll marry you, stupid. I've put up with you for this long."

Butch wraps his arms around her tightly. "Well good, because I wasn't planning on letting you go anyway. You're stuck with me."

"Oh, joy." She deadpans. Butch makes a face at her.

Buttercup brings her left hand into her vision again, examining the ring closely. It's a regular-sized band, not too thick and not too skinny, made of gold. In the center of the ring is a square-cut emerald with two small diamonds on either side. All in all, it's a simple yet beautiful ring, elegant but not too flashy.

"It's perfect," Buttercup finds herself smiling down at the ring, the gems sparkling in the dim lighting. She looks up at her new _fiancé._ "I love it. Thank you."

She pulls him down into a long kiss, trying to convey all the words she can't say out loud. He seems to understand, covering her lips with his own and holding her to him.

They part for air, and a wry smirk makes its way onto Buttercup's face. "I have to say…this was definitely _not_ what I was expecting for tonight's movie night."

Butch laughs. "I didn't plan this, trust me. I was originally going to propose in a few weeks, when we have that fancy double date with your sister and Brick…but I dunno." He shrugs. "The moment seemed right, so I figured…screw it."

Buttercup shakes her head but can't stop the bubble of laughter that escapes.

"Typical," she teases. "Always rushing in without thinking."

"Didn't need to think about it," Butch shrugs a shoulder. "I know I love you more than I probably should be able to, and I know that I'm not ever letting you go, so why overthink it? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and marrying you is what I want most in the world." He kisses her again. "I love you, Sunshine."

"Never knew you were such a sap," she replies quietly, a smile full of love on her face.

She'll never admit it, but his little speech made her melt on the inside.

Buttercup sighs in mock-defeat. "Oh well, I guess the same goes for me." She smirks playfully before her expression turns into a content smile. "I love you too, dumbass."

Her fiancé suddenly grins. "Blossom's gonna have a heart attack when we tell everybody."

"Are you kidding?" Buttercup snorts. " _Bubbles_ is going to turn into bridesmaid-zilla."

"We could always elope in Vegas," Butch wiggles his eyebrows, and Buttercup smacks his shoulder.

"Absolutely not," she shakes her head adamantly. "Blossom and Bubbles would _kill_ me. And the Professor would probably vaporize you."

"Ah, we can't have that." Butch smirks cockily. "I _am_ the groom, after all."

"Don't get all cocky on me now, dumbass." Buttercup warns. "Everyone knows the bride is the most important person in the wedding. The groom is just a necessary accessory."

Butch gasps, pretending to be hurt. "I am offended! Obviously I'm the pretty one in this relationship here."

"Drama queen," Buttercup snorts.

"That's drama _king_ to you, Miss Utonium." He pauses. "Or should I say, _Mrs. Jojo_?"

A shiver of excitement travels up Buttercup's spine and she smiles widely.

"I can't wait."

Butch kisses her forehead and then her left hand, right where her engagement ring glitters on her finger.

"Neither can I, Sunshine."

x

Two years later, Butch and Buttercup Jojo celebrate their first wedding anniversary in their apartment, eating pizza and watching B rated movies.

.

.

 **aWW BUTCH IS SO SWEET ISN'T HE SWEET? i love him, he's such an asshole but BUTTERCUP BRINGS OUT THE BEST IN HIM AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT.**

 **also if you're wondering, rocky is the ring-bearer in the wedding.  
**

 **ANYWAY. ENJOY THESE TWO MUSHY DORKS.**

 **(p.s. they're the second couple to get married. boomer and bubbles were first and brick and blossom are last)**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **two red converse**


End file.
